


Weekdays

by MuGer



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuGer/pseuds/MuGer
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 7





	Weekdays

细长的分针沿着圆形的钟盘又划过一圈。与此同时，办公桌上的电子钟发出一声急促尖锐的响声，下一秒，它便被人打翻在地。  
苇名弦一郎蜷着身子，刚才的动作是他下意识的冲动行为，但现在他已经没有多余的大脑空间去考虑那个可怜的电子钟究竟被自己掀到哪去了。年轻企业家的黑发被汗水浸湿，粘在额前的几缕遮挡了视线。弦一郎从那黑线的缝隙中望向挂钟时针所指向的数字 8，意识的混乱使得眼前景象逐渐扭曲变形，8 缓缓地旋转、翻折，变成了无限符号的样子，无止境地啃噬着弦一郎的意志。

最开始是什么时候？弦一郎已经记不清了，只记得那晚是再平常不过的独自加班，同样的时间点，同样的电子音。与以往不同的是一秒过后，从身体内部缓缓溢出的不适感。起初，弦一郎将那认为是长期缺乏睡眠而导致的正常生理反应，但很快他便意识到情况绝不是自己所想的那么简单。不适感愈发汹涌，从缓慢溢出到倾泻而出，几乎快将弦一郎淹没。他从没有过类似体验，像是无数蜈蚣攀附着自己的身体，不断蠕动，用它们细小的足与试探所触及的每一处毛孔，钻进那细小的孔缝内，进入他的血液，再沿着血管渗入跳动的心脏，翕张的肺腔。似乎这些拥有冰冷光滑肢节的生物吞噬了弦一郎的每一个细胞，使得他的身体成了一处空洞，渴望着一切能将他填满的东西。

自那天之后，每晚八点成了苇名弦一郎的行刑时间。他在无声悲鸣中独自面对这难以填满的空洞。他是如此的高傲。身体脱离了自己的控制？多荒谬的笑话。可日复一日的现实却一遍遍地蹂躏着弦一郎的大脑。被迫面对现实的他活成了属于自己的殉道者，他决不允许有人窥见囿于其中的自己。于是，每晚他都在无尽的折磨中感受活生生的死亡，等待时间暂时模糊空洞的轮廓，运气好时他会在中途昏死过去。  
但不论怎样，当第二天的太阳升起时，苇名弦一郎总是完整无缺。

“今晚没有什么不同。”弦一郎尝试通过自言自语来分散注意力，“只要撑到白天就好.......”

咚咚。  
他的心跳几乎停滞了。

紧随着敲门声而来的是门把被扭动、开门的杂音，以及一个低沉且无起伏的男声。  
“打扰了，社长，部长下班前让我把这个交给您。”

弦一郎几乎绝望地抬头与声源对上了视线——

对方是个不高的男人，穿着是最普通的西装衬衫，头发简单地在脑后扎着短马尾，右侧鬓角是一块大面积的突兀的白发。

完全陌生的脸。  
这是弦一郎在脑中搜寻过所有自己有印象的公司员工后得出的结论。  
一团乱麻般的大脑失去了进行理性思考的能力，于是它将人最初的反应不加修饰地以问句的形式呈现——

“你谁啊？”

那男人似乎是没料到上司的提问是如此简单粗暴，他愣了几秒，之后才缓缓开口：“我是上周从平田分公司调来的狼……社长，您是有什么不适吗？”  
自称狼的男人有着惊人的观察力，他几乎瞬间就察觉到弦一郎的反常。正如所有品行端正的良好员工会做的那样，他只是在关心自己的上司，可现在弦一郎只巴不得对方是对头公司派来暗杀自己的卧底，那样或许还能死得痛快些，而不用陷入这种进退两难的窘境。他别无选择，只能像鸵鸟一般将头深深埋入双臂，极力压抑几乎快从嘴边漏出的呻吟。

“……我没事，你可以走了。”  
“可是社长您看起来并不好。”

这个人是有什么脑部疾病吗？不如说这么晚还待在公司本来就有很大问题吧！敬业也要有个度吧？弦一郎此时的内心五味杂陈，一方面他为麾下拥有这样爱岗敬业关爱上司的员工感到欣慰，另一方面则是他真的快被逼疯了。  
事实上，在弦一郎的内心咆哮仅进行到十分之一时，他已经几乎失去了正常的视野。大脑各个部分集体罢工，更别提维持基本的理智了。弦一郎只觉得周身的血液都成了滚烫的铁水，灼烧着每一寸身体组织。

好烫……太烫了……  
有什么能……

是一只冰凉的手。  
突如其来的低温瞬间将弦一郎惊醒。他的视线沿指尖、手背、手腕一路向上，接着正对上狼的双眼。那是双颜色奇异的眼睛，在昏暗的灯光下透出金色的光，像是食肉动物在夜间匍匐于草地时紧盯着猎物的眼瞳。  
鬼使神差般的，弦一郎凑上前去——

回过神来时，狼发现上司正与自己争夺着口腔内的空气。  
这是什么上流社会的问候方式吗？确实有见过欧美地区的人会用亲吻来表达情感，但有必要做到这种地步吗……狼很困惑。九郎曾嘱咐自己要在新岗位好好表现，和周围人和谐相处。  
“尤其是那个看起来凶神恶煞的弦一郎社长。自从前任社长一心病了之后，整个公司的事务都落到他的肩上了，听永真小姐说他每天都睡不够4小时的。你一定要体谅他呀！”九郎郑重其事的叮嘱至今回响在狼的耳边。  
说是体谅......可到底要体谅到什么地步他也不大清楚，原本只是想简单寒暄几句，若对方不领情就直接走人。可弦一郎现在的状况似乎糟糕得过头，他专注于啃咬狼的下唇，甚至连从嘴角滴落的唾液都顾不上擦拭，任由它们落在桌面上，在某张文件上形成一块圆形水渍。

狼不住地皱眉，他的嘴唇被咬得又痛又痒，暗自腹诽对方一定是个从没接过吻的处男。好在眼前这个仗着体型比自己大了不止一圈而胡作非为的男人很快便放过了狼的嘴唇，本以为他脑子终于清醒些了，可下一秒弦一郎的行为又远超了狼的理解范围。

“......操我......”

这个男人到底知道自己在说些什么吗？发烧原来真的会把脑子烧坏。狼尝试把面前的男人推开，却发现不知何时对方的双腿已环在自己腰际，将他钳制在办公桌之前。  
“......”  
腿长真是了不起。狼在内心吐槽的同时又紧张地盯着弦一郎，从这个角度只能看见黑色的发旋随着主人的动作而移动。  
正当狼困惑这人到底在干些什么时，金属拉链被拉开的声音令他瞬间怖值涨满。弦一郎不知何时已将狼的西裤拉链扯开一半，当他想进行下一步动作时却发现拉链被卡住了，无论他如何变换角度，那颗小小的金属制品依旧纹丝不动。弦一郎此时又恼又火，怎么会有事情能难倒他呢？于是他深吸一口气，铆足浑身的力气用力一拉——

先是“咔”的一声，紧接着是金属与大理石碰撞的响声。毫无疑问，此时地上躺着的便是那可怜的拉链头。狼近乎绝望地抬起头，开始计算重装拉链又会花上多少钱。待他重新低头看向这一切的罪魁祸首时，对方正以一种近乎可怜的眼神看向自己，眼角泛红。那种眼神让狼想起几年前被九郎捡回家的小狗，它做错事时常常就这么看着九郎。一旦见到这种情形，无论有多么生气，九郎总会心软地原谅它。  
而在这一点上，狼与九郎很像。

片刻的思考后，狼终于妥协了，他贫瘠的人生经验实在无法为自己提供更合适的解决策略。他决定满足上司的要求。

身后的双腿似乎收得更紧了，狼顺势压上前去。他解开弦一郎单薄的衬衫，指尖从喉结划过锁骨、胸口、腹部。狼描摹着这具陌生的身体，记忆中弦一郎永远将自己裹在一丝不苟的高定西装内。现在看来，在身材管理上他同样自律且严格。  
狼的低体温所带来的冰凉触感只让弦一郎愈发渴求与对方产生更多的身体接触。他又凑上前去，用索吻的方式表示催促。唇齿交缠中，狼腾出手褪去弦一郎下身的衣物，毕竟事已至此，他早就不指望对方还有什么脱衣服的自理能力了。片刻后，弦一郎浑身上下只剩下衬衫还堪堪挂在上身。他的肤色原是毫无血色的苍白，现在却因极高的体温而染上几抹嫩红，紧实饱满的胸膛随着沉重的呼吸一起一伏，让人好奇那是否会产出不属于男人的乳汁。狼为自己会产生这种荒诞的念头感到不解，只怕是自己的脑子也跟着不清楚了，他奋力地摇头，努力将那不切实际的想法赶出大脑。

显然这个持续了片刻的过程使得弦一郎表现出被冷落的不满。他发出几声含糊不清的气音，接着抬起先前为了不让狼逃走而一直搭在对方后颈的左手，将几根手指送入口腔，再伸出时上面已满是唾液，在灯光下泛着淫靡的水光。

狼目睹弦一郎把沾满唾液的手指送进后穴，陷入、撑开。他骨节分明的手指不断变换角度地戳弄着后穴，发出黏腻的水声。狼几乎可以称得上在欣赏此时发生在眼前的一切。他从没想过那个高高在上的苇名弦一郎有一天居然会在自己面前自慰。狼向来性情寡淡，但这份前所未有的新奇体验确实令他硬得发疼，这个被九郎戏称“哪怕十级地震也会选择先把口边的牡丹饼吃完再出门避难”的男人，终于头一遭地产生了急躁的情感。狼彻底解开先前因弦一郎的动作而早已松松垮垮的裤子，一手握住充血发硬的阴茎，另一只手则拍拍弦一郎的左臂示意对方别再顾着自娱自乐。二人的默契度在此时达到诡异的峰值，弦一郎几乎瞬间就明白了狼的意思。就在他抽出手指的下一秒，狼发烫的阴茎便顶替上去，在两人体液的润滑下毫不费力地挤进那狭窄的穴口。两具未曾拥有交集的身体在此时完成最极致的契合。弦一郎难以自制地仰起头，发出一声短促的轻喘。这是他从未体验过的满足感。先前发病时自己偶尔会用道具自慰，将一根无机质的柱状物体毫无章法地塞进后穴，连像样的润滑都没有。弦一郎常常因此把自己弄伤，但那时候的他根本顾不上那么多，他只想填满自己，以何种方式，又或者要付出什么代价，一切都无所谓。  
而当现在弦一郎意识到自己后穴里是一根拥有温度的活物时，他没来由地想哭。身后男人规律的撞击不断地提醒着他，原来后穴被填满时自己所感受的不一定是被撕裂的痛楚，也可能是浪潮般的快感。

与此同时，狼正陷在被紧窄肠肉所包裹的温柔乡中，他每将阴茎抽出一点，那周围每一寸的肠壁组织便前赴后继地挤上来，遏制他的抽离。而当狼向前挺进时，那些软肉又舒展开来，迎合他每一个细微的动作。快感是如此强烈，以至于狼几乎忽视了弦一郎不自然的颤动。因此当他发现对方正在啜泣时，狼确实被吓了一跳。  
是自己弄疼他了？这是狼产生的第一个想法，但对方不断律动来迎合他动作的腰肢直接否定了这种可能。这下狼有些不知所措了，他从没有安慰别人的经验，再加上对方是自己接触不超过三次的顶头上司，并且自己的阴茎还在人家屁股里。狼想，自己这辈子一定不会再有更奇幻的经历了。但即使他压根对弦一郎为什么哭一无所知，狼觉得自己还是应将善解人意好员工形象贯彻到底，他将手伸至弦一郎脑后，穿过缕缕被汗水浸湿的黑发，微微向前推，让他能够靠在自己肩膀。之后将指尖顺着脊柱下移，极轻极缓。九郎安慰那条小狗时便是以这样的方式，狼觉得这大概对人类也颇有效果。

弦一郎的大脑愈发昏昏沉沉。在强烈的睡意中，他似乎感觉有人抱着自己，还在轻抚他的脊背。那是久违的温暖。  
他终于获得一个安然入睡的夜晚。

弦一郎是被刺眼的阳光照醒的。  
他奋力睁开眼，头顶是完全陌生的天花板，刚想起身，腿却直接撞上床尾的栏杆，他这才意识到自己是以一种双腿蜷缩的诡异姿势躺着的。  
“你醒了……抱歉，床可能有点小。”  
弦一郎循声望去，而就在他看到对方脸的一刹那，昨晚所有记忆便在脑中炸裂开来，不给他留下任何缓冲的空间。现在他脑子里只剩下两个想法，自己去死，或者对方去死。  
此时的狼没有想到自己正面临生命危险，他看着在被子里裹成一团的弦一郎，对方似乎完全没有要回话的意思。  
“昨晚结束之后你睡着了，这里是员工宿舍，我去上班了，再见。”  
狼说罢套上西装外套，推开门后他又回头看了一眼，那团物体还是纹丝不动的样子。  
“砰”的一声，门被关上了。团状物体这时才有了些许动静。弦一郎细小的动作带起窸窸窣窣的布料声，几乎盖过他自己的声音。

“再见。”


End file.
